Baby Love 2
by TinaK.Number1
Summary: Sequel to Baby Love let's see how Cloud copes with being a father. Clorith


Disclaimer: All of the characters and places belong to SquareEnix except my character, Angel, who's Cloud and Aerith's daughter(I don't care if the name's clichéd dammit! Lol)

Let's see how Cloud copes with fatherhood…hee hee

And a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed Baby Love. Sequel is here. It's more fluffy stuff this time...with a little bit of humour.

* * *

**Baby Love 2**

_**The Baby Stage**_

Angel. That's what we named our beautiful, sweet daughter…except she's not sweet and she's no angel. She cries all the damn time!

"Cloud," Aeris muttered, burying her head in the pillow. "It's your turn"

I blinked. She couldn't be serious! Me? Go out there? I swear the kid hates me! Every time I go near her, she cries harder and if I pick her up, she slaps my face with her little hands. I really don't know why we named her Angel! Aeris says that it's good that she's learning to fight back a man who touches her. I mentally respond to this with the natural father answer; let any person who thinks he's tough enough speak to me! I'll introduce them to my Buster Sword!

"Cloud!" Aeris begged as Angel's crying got louder. I sighed, walking out of the room and preparing for my baby girl to start slapping me some more. Do you see why I get up in the mornings?

I pushed the door open, letting the light on. Angel cried harder, her little arms reaching up, sensing my presence.

See! That is something else I hate! No matter how much she slaps me, or wakes me up with her crying, her most annoying habit is being cute! She is so defenceless, so…vulnerable!

I picked her up and her cries got louder. I frowned as I looked around, grabbing the bottle and pressing it to her lips. But it seemed as though she wasn't hungry as she turned her head away and cried more.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked softly, trying to calm her down. A break of wind was my answer and I stared down at her full diaper.

"You've got to be joking!" I groaned and through the baby monitor, I am sure I heard Aeris sniggering.

Angel's crying alerted me back to my task and I slowly placed her down on the changing table and stood for a moment, uncertain of what to do. I have never changed a diaper before! I grabbed the talcum powder and the packet of fresh diapers but I just stood with them dumbly. I placed them down next to her and got some wipes, still not making any move to take the diaper off.

"I can't believe this!" I moaned, turning my head away as I reached for her. I really didn't want to look at that. Come on, who would? Although, I have to say, walking around with your eyes closed doesn't really benefit you either.

Once I was done, she lay silently, a soft gurgle escaping her lips. I turned to her and smiled.

"There. It's okay now right?" I whispered, pulling her up into my arms again and stroking her back.

I held her away for a moment to look at her small smile when suddenly her face scrunched up and before I knew it, she was sick all over me. I stared at the mess and then looked up at her.

All right, maybe everything wasn't okay.

**_

* * *

The Toddler Stage_**

"Aeris! Have you seen Fenrir's keys?" I called after spending half an hour searching for them.

"Have you tried Angel's room?" she replied.

Angel's room. Of course! Why didn't I think to look in a one-year-olds bedroom for motorbike keys?

I sighed as I made my way up the stairs and into Angel's bedroom, glancing around for any sign of my keys.

"Daddy!" she cried happily, staggering up onto her still wobbly legs. She didn't quite have the skills of walking yet.

"Where are Daddy's keys?" I asked, leaning down and acting as if I found it funny. If I showed my annoyance, she would laugh in my face…literally.

She tilted her head to the side as if it were a hard question to answer and then she grinned and hugged me.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered, nuzzling into my shoulder. I stayed still, blinking slowly. How was I supposed to be angry at her when she said something like that?

"I love you too sweetheart but Daddy needs his keys"

"Toilet," she replied, frowning a little.

"Do you need the toilet?" I asked, thinking that was what she was asking for. She shook her head, her blonde curls going everywhere.

"Keys," she added, placing her hands behind her back innocently. I stared, trying to piece together why she was looking so amused.

And then it dawned on me.

I nearly cried as I raced into the bathroom and looked down into the toilet. There lying on the bottom where the keys to my motorcycle!

"Fuck!" I cursed, rubbing my forehead.

Things couldn't have get any worse!

"Fuck," I heard a small voice call out and I stood for a moment, praying to whatever Gods were out there that I did not just hear that. I peered outside the door to see Angel sliding down the stairs(she likes to sit down and then push herself down each step).

Normally I let her do it but this time it was very important that she doesn't reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Fuck," She repeated happily, grinning at me as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Shit!" I yelled without thinking, immediately covering my mouth. It was too late though.

"Shit!" I heard her voice repeat loudly followed by one of her sweet giggles and Aeris voice.

"CLOUD!"

"Oh…sugar." I mumbled.

* * *

**_The Child Stage_**

**__**

"Daddy!"

I looked up as Angel ran into the room with a huge smile and leapt onto my lap, giving me my hug that she always gave me when she returned from school.

"I drew a picture for you," she said proudly, handing me a painting. I looked at it a small smile crossing my face as she explained.

"That's you there." she pointed. "And that's me"

"Where's your mom?" I asked, scanning the picture.

"I made her a different one." she answered, her arms still around my neck as she turned to look at the television which was showing the football match between Midgar and Nibelheim.

"Daddy, look!" she cried, pointing at the screen. "Nibelheim won!"

"Yes!" I shouted, jumping up in the air and twirling her around in my arms. She giggled, gripping to my shoulders tightly so that she wouldn't fall. I stopped after a moment and we stayed in silence, watching the players walk off the pitch.

"I know why they won," she said with a grin, tilting her head to the side. I pretended to be intrigued and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, why did they win"

"Because you come from Nibelheim and you're the best Daddy ever! So Nibelheim has got to be the best place ever!" she answered. I smiled, kissing her forehead lightly. She was my little girl.

Later on that night, after Angel had been put to bed, Aeris and I were sitting cuddling on the couch watching a film. We heard her footsteps padding downstairs and it didn't take long for her to pop her head around the door.

"Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story?" she asked. I nodded and glanced at Aeris who had a large smile on her face.

"Come on then," I muttered, following her up the stairs.

"What story do you want?" I asked as I tucked her back into the blankets. She thought for a moment, nuzzling into the soft material.

"Sleeping Beauty," she decided, moving onto her back. I nodded and took the book from the shelf, clearing my throat before I began.

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom there lived a King and his Queen. They had long yearned to have a child and they were beginning to worry they would never have an heir to the throne. However, one day, their wishes came true. A daughter was born, a Princess and they named her, Aurora after the dawn.

"Everybody was invited to the castle for the ceremony of the Princess, including King Hubart and his son Philip. It was then that the Kings decided that their children would be betrothed." I read, glancing up at her and grinning as I noticed she had fallen fast asleep.

I placed the book on her bedside cabinet and pressed the switch to turn off the light.

"Sleep well, my little Angel," I murmured as I closed her door.

* * *

**_The Teenage Stage_**

**__**

"What the hell is that?" I cried as Angel walked into the room dressed in a green tank top and what could only be described to me as a belt without the skirt!

"It's a skirt." she replied with a tone as if I were the stupid one.

I turned to Aeris, looking at her for support. She just shrugged as she took another sip of her coffee.

"That's not a skirt!" I answered, frowning at her.

"Uh…yes it is." she muttered, flicking her hair over her shoulders. It was then that I noticed that she had purple stripes in her hair.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

"Dad, don't yell. You're so embarrassing!" she whined, stamping her foot in annoyance. I blinked in surprise at her attitude.

"There's only your mother here!" I replied hotly. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but my friends could probably hear you." she mumbled "Damian will be here to pick me up at eight." she added as she left the room.

It took a moment for the words to hit me but when they did, I whirled around to stare at Aeris.

"What did she say"

"She said Damian will pick her up at eight"

"Damian huh? Hmmm, sounds like a masculine name." I answered, narrowing my eyes. Aeris met them, giving me a warning glare.

"That's because he is a boy"

"Really?" I asked in fake interest, turning my death stare to the door.

"Cloud, don't you dare make a scene!" she hissed as the doorbell rang. I shrugged and moved to answer the door. I wanted to see for myself what this 'Damian' was like. I answered the door with my trademark, emo expression…It's very scary.

The boy turned on the doorstep, his spiky silver hair and deep green eyes making my stomach uneasy.

"Hey, you must be Mr Strife, I'm..."

Oh, God no. Please don't say…I thought

"Damian Sephiroth"

No way! This just wasn't fair! My daughter was going out with the son of the man I hated. This wasn't fair. He was stealing her away from me!

Then, a thought hit me!

He wanted to play dirty did he? Well, if he steals my daughter from me then I'll steal his son from him The boy's cocky expression turned to fear when my hand moved behind the door to grab my Buster Sword.

"Get lost." I muttered dangerously holding the sword up. He took a step back and I took a step forward, jabbing the sword forward dangerously.

"DAD!" Angel's voice shrieked, causing me to turn around.

"Oh hey sweetheart," I said with a smile, my Buster Sword still pointed towards Damian. She frowned and shoved me out of the way, leading Damian away from the house.

"I HATE you!" she screamed as she walked down the street. I stood there for a moment before I dumbly waved after her.

"Okay, have fun!" I called cheerfully, frowning and pointing my sword threateningly when Damian glanced at me.

I love my Buster Sword.

* * *

**_The Adult Stage_**

**__**

I stared and glanced at Aeris to check if I had heard right. From the way the two were smiling, I knew I had not misheard.

My little girl was going off to university!

But now that I looked at her, I couldn't call her my little girl anymore. She was all grown up, a woman now. She looks just like her mother except for her blonde hair. She was looking at me with a small smile and she slowly stepped forward, giving me a hug.

Then I heard words I thought I would never hear again since she was a child.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered. I smiled, stroking her hair the way I used to do.

"I love you too." I replied, letting her go. She grinned one last time before heading out to her car that she got for her seventeenth.

"Bye," she called as she closed the driver's door. Aeris and I waved cheerfully, watching her until her car disappeared after turning at the end of the road.

I sighed as I leaned against the doorframe and I felt Aeris arms encircle my waist.

"You know, I'm really going to miss her." I admitted. Aeris smiled against my shoulder.

"It's going to be quite lonely." I added and I felt her smile grow.

"Maybe not too lonely," she replied, causing me to glance at her in interest.

"Cloud, I'm pregnant."

I didn't say I was THAT lonely!

* * *


End file.
